Hace frío
by Nube Escarlata
Summary: ¿Quién diría que el frío podría ayudar a este par? Compilado de historias independientes una de otra.
1. Hace frío

Hace frío

̶ ¿Segura que estas bien?

Era la tercera vez que preguntaba lo mismo, y era la tercera vez que obtenía la misma respuesta.

̶ Que sí, no te preocupes.

Pero él sabía que no estaba bien. Ya era invierno en Nerima, era un invierno hermoso, de ese que cubre todo de blanco y hace que todos salgan abrigados de sus casas, o que simplemente no salieran, ya que se siente un dolor físico al alejarse de ese calor que otorgaba la calefacción. Lástima que estuviese averiada.

Estaban en el comedor de la casa, ambos alrededor de la mesa, ella leyendo y él intentando ver una película, pero la preocupación por su prometida no lo dejaba. Akane insistía en que estaba bien, pero para Ranma no era así, si él tenía frio ella debería estar peor, además de verla un poco pálida y sentir como se estremecía en algunos momentos. Pero lo dejo estar " _Después yo no la estaré cuidando cuando se enferme"._

Intentando olvidar el asunto le puso atención a su película. Mirando la pantalla acercó su mano al tazón con galletas que les había dejado Kasumi, ella hizo lo mismo y sus manos se tocaron. A Ranma le alarmo lo fría que estaba la mano de Akane, pero lo que de verdad le preocupo fue no ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas, ese que aparecía cuando se tocaban de casualidad. Amaba ese sonrojo, y el frio que hacia se lo había quitado.

̶ Suficiente ̶ diciendo esto se levantó y salió del comedor. Akane lo miro extrañada irse _,_ siento un leve deje se tristeza al pensar que la reacción de su prometido fue por haberla tocado. Con este pensamiento volvió a su libro. Tan concentrada estaba que no escucho los pasos del muchacho al volver, solo se percató de su presencia cuando sintió como colocaba una manta sobre sus hombros y se volvía a sentar a su lado, sin una para él.

̶ ¿Pero qué hay de ti?

Ranma le respondió sin mirarla ̶ No habían más, ya busque.

̶ ¿No quieres usar esta?

̶ No, estoy bien.

Akane sabía que no era así, lo observó por unos segundos, él tenía sus manos cruzadas, se abrazaba a si mismo colocándolas bajo sus axilas para intentar calentarlas, y juraría escuchar sus dientes castañear en algunos momentos.

̶ ¿Porque no te vas a tu cuarto y te acuestas?

Ranma no respondió enseguida, primero le dirigió una mirada de enojo y volvió a ver la televisión ̶ Quiero ver la película, si tanto te molesta estar conmigo ve tú a tu cuarto.

Akane bufo, siempre tenían que buscar pelea. Le puso atención a la película, ya la había visto un montón de veces "¿Será que _solo quiere estar conmigo?"._

El chico observó a su prometida, había vuelto el color a sus mejillas y ya no se estremecía como hace algunos minutos, había entrado en calor. Por eso le llamo tanto la atención que se sacara la manta.

̶ Akane, niña boba ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo? ¡Abrígate!

Ella sin prestarle mucha atención la doblo y volvió a tomar su libro ̶ Cállate, como voy a estar yo abrigada si tu estas tiritando al lado mío.

Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido, ella de una forma algo infantil quería compartir su sufrimiento. Sonrió, ambos eran unos cabezotas. Se puso de pie, tomó la manta y se sentó tras ella colocando una pierna a cada lado de la chica y tapo a ambos con ella, abrazándola en el camino.

 _̶_ Así los dos estamos abrigados.

Akane se puso tensa, no dijo nada y se formó un silencio. No podía creer que su prometido hiciera eso, alguien podía verlos y pensar cosas que no son, además ¿Cómo se atrevía a sentarse tan cerca de ella y a abrazarla de esa manera? Ellos no eran así, su contacto se limitaban a los golpes por parte de la chica y a uno que otro abrazo involuntario cuando Ranma debía tomarla en brazos para huir de alguna de las peleas en las que veían envueltos constantemente. Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando escucho a Ranma reírse. Giró su rostro y lo vio, estaba sonriendo mirando la televisión, tan relajado, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar así. Aprovechó esa risa para romper el silencio.

̶ Hey, no te rías no me dejas leer.

El chico también giro su rostro mirando a su prometida. Y lo vio, ese sonrojo que a él le encantaba había vuelto. Estaban tan cerca, podría besarla solo avanzando unos centímetros, pero ya estaba muy avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer, y no sabía cómo lo estaba tomando su prometida, pero al no estar volando gracias a su mazo pensó que todo estaba bien.

̶ ¿Por qué no vez la película conmigo?

̶ La hemos visto muchas veces

̶ Y que tiene es buena – Fue el turno de Akane de sorprenderse, _"Si, él solo quería estar conmigo"._

Dejando el libro en la mesa y tomando el tazón de galletas se acercó nuevamente apoyando su espalda en el torso de él, se estaba tan bien ahí, sintiendo su calor, su olor tan cerca, su respiración a su lado. Se relajó y decidió disfrutar el momento.

̶ ¿En qué parte va?

̶ Aun no llegan a la mejor parte ¿Me acercas una galleta?

En eso estaban cuando dos cabezas se asomaron por la puerta y entre susurros conversaban.

̶ Te dije que era buena idea decirles que la calefacción estaba averiada y esconder las mantas ̶ Dijo una sonriente Kasumi.

̶ Tienes razón hermana, esta vez fuiste más lista que yo ̶ Sacó su cámara y les tomo una fotografía ̶ volvamos arriba, ya tengo lo que necesitaba y además me estoy muriendo de frío ̶ Nabiki dio la vuelta y subió en silencio las escaleras. Kasumi volvió a mirar su pequeña hermana y cuñado antes de subir ella también.

̶ Ellos no.

Fin.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Espero les guste esta nueva historia. Gracias a los que comentaron la historia anterior.

Besos.

 **Notas autora 2, post edición:** Hola a todos, anoche antes de dormir me metí a esta historia y vi algunos errores, esos que cuando uno se aventura a escribir sus primeras historias cometerá si o si, algunos autores los aprecian, dicen que es para recordar sus inicios, yo tengo una mini obsesión con corregirlos, más que nada son tildes, el guion largo, algunas comas o usar la misma palabra en una oración, la historia sigue igual, tranquilos, esas cosas si me gustaría recordarlas.

En esos días no tenía Twitter, ahora si: **nube_escarlata**.

Piquitos.

 _Editado: 06/09/17_


	2. Hace frío - Historia dos

Hace frío – Historia dos

Nos mandaron a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, a Akane y a mi, juntos, cuando sabemos que es totalmente innecesario, pero allá ellos y sus desesperados intentos por juntarnos.

Maldición, está muy helado, ni con todo lo que me puse puedo dejar de sentir este frío, aunque bueno, no es que hagan mucho un abrigo y una bufanda.

Veo aparecer a Akane con una bolsa para compras, una lista en su mano y probablemente la mitad de su guardarropa puesto, parece una pequeña bola con toda esa ropa puesta. Viene con la vista en la lista, quizás intentando adivinar que cocinará Kasumi el día de hoy, cuando llega frente a mi levanta su mirada y la deja fija en mi. Sus ojos muy abiertos me miran con una sorpresa mal disimulada. Lentamente sus mejillas se sonrojan ¿Por qué? No creo que el encanto Saotome por fin haya hecho efecto en ella para que se ponga así solo de mirarme ¿O tal vez si?

̶ ¿Vas a… salir así?

̶ Si ̶ No entiendo a qué va su pregunta, la miro extrañado ¿Entonces no era el encanto Saotome? Marimacho, no reconocería a un hombre sexy ni aunque este fuera su prometido. Me da igual, quizás solo se preocupa de que vaya a resfriarme ̶ No tengo nada de frío ̶ Mentí descaradamente ̶ Anda, vamos rápido para que la cena este antes.

La veo sonreír ligeramente mientras asiente. Vamos de camino a la tienda, va más callada de lo normal, y ese tonto sonrojo aun continúa en su rostro, si no es por mi ¿A qué se deberá?

Estamos a unas cuadras de la tienda y cuento al sexto imbécil que se le queda mirando, ¿Acaso no ven que yo estoy con ella? Un poco de respeto. Volteo a mirarla sin que me note, tiene la misma sonrisa de boba que cuando salimos, aunque si soy sincero no es una sonrisa de boba, es _su_ sonrisa. Ahora entiendo porque todos le ponen atención.

Entramos y salimos de la tienda en menos de 5 minutos, no eran tantas cosas las que nos mandaron a comprar.

Ya de regreso ella sigue muy callada, con el mismo sonrojo y sonrisa de hace unos minutos. Cuando faltaba poco por llegar decide abrir la boca

̶ Te la pusiste.

̶ ¿Hum? … ¿Qué cosa?

Se detiene y yo con ella, gira para mirarme. Mierda, se ve bonita.

̶ La bufanda que tejí para ti en navidad.

Ahora es mi turno por sonrojarme, es primera vez que la uso, desde que me la dio hace unas semanas, me daba pena usarla, con lo locos que están todos podrían planificar una nueva boda solo por esto.

̶ Si… bu-bueno yo… este…

̶ Te queda bien.

¡Gracias a los Dioces y su misericordia! La buena de Akane Tendo Interrumpió mi penoso balbuceo.

Antes de continuar el camino ella se acerca a mí y ante mi incrédula mirada acomoda la bufanda para que cumpla mejor su trabajo, un leve roce de sus manos en mi rostro me hace sonrojar más, está helada.

Me regala una de esas sonrisas que debería tener prohibido hacer por el efecto que produce en mí, que básicamente es dejarme como un idiota, luego solo se da la vuelta y se va.

Si ese es mi premio por usar su bufanda, pienso usarla más seguido.

Fin.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola, ódienme todo lo que quieran, sé que estoy con "Rutina" pero extrañaba escribir one-shot, y siempre tuve esta idea por mi cabeza. Lo agregue como un capitulo más a esta historia porque tiene la misma temática, el frio ayudando a este par. Sé que no es algo gigante, ni para vomitar arcoiris, pero hace poco leí nuevamente el manga y ellos son así, dándose pequeños detalles que los dejan marcando ocupado.

Ademas les quiero recomendar un grupo de Facebook del que hace poco soy miembro se llama "Ranma ½ Fans para siempre", tienen toda una rutina con un tema para cada día, es bastante activa y tiene muchos miembros. Los administradores de la página no me pidieron hacer esto, tampoco soy administradora de ella, me uni con mi Facebook personal, solo les recomiendo algo que me agrado bastante.

Como siempre mi Twitter: Nube_escarlata,

Chaito.


End file.
